Hidden Life
by supernaturalfreak17
Summary: James Diamond is a world famous singer. James Winchester is a Hunter.  They are the exact same person.  What happens when the rest of Big Time Rush find out about James's past?
1. Late Night Disappearances

**H**idden Life

Chapter One: Late Night Disappearances

James's P.O.V.

"Hey James," my best friend and practically brother, Logan, asked. "What is it with last night?"

I rubbed my eyes, trying to ignore the question. After about a minute of me ignoring it, Kendall spoke up. "Logan asked you a question. Are you going to answer him?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I was zoned out for a second. I didn't sleep well."

"I'll bet. You weren't here half the night," Carlos piped up with.

Great, they had found out about me sneaking out with my brothers. "I had gotten bored and there was nothing on TV, so I went down to the pool and swam."

"You shouldn't do that. That's dangerous. Plus, Logan was worried, so he woke up Carlos, who woke up Kendall, who woke up Katie, and she woke me up. None of us slept all night," Mrs. Knight told me.

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

Suddenly, my phone went off with Kansas's 'Carry On My Wayward Son', surprising everybody. I rushed into mine and Logan's room and hit 'ACCEPT' on my Samsung Captivate..

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Thing 2!" My older brother Dean yelled, using the nickname I had been given, being the younger twin.

"Hey Dean. We just saw each other last night. What happened? Is Sam hurt?" Sam is the older twin, born fifteen minutes before me.

"Turns out the witch we thought we had ganked wasn't ganked. And it wasn't even a witch. It was a Trickster."

"Like Gabe was, but he turned out to be the Archangel , a.k.a. a sadistic little bastard."

"Who's Gabe? What do you mean by, 'archangel'?" Logan had heard my entire side of the conversation.


	2. In Control

Hidden Life

Chapter Two: In Control

James's P.O.V.

_**The Road So far**__**…..**_

_**James was caught for sneaking out with Sam and Dean to go on hunts, and when Dean calls James during breakfast, Logan hears James's side of the conversation.**_

Shit. Looks like my cover was blown.

"James? Are you gonna talk to me?" Logan and Dean said in unison.

I hung up on Dean, choosing to answer Logan now.

"Either you tell me what the hell is going on or I call the cops." Logan's words were like knives on my flesh.

"I can't tell you."

He grabbed my phone, and I panicked. My brothers and I were already wanted in more states than we had fingers and toes, so if we were arrested, we might not be able to get out like the last time.

I kicked out, hitting him swiftly in the gut, making him double over. Then I punched him in the neck hard enough to make him drop my phone, and then sat on my bed, trying to think of a plan. I was freaking out, so I did what always calms me down. I recited exorcisms.

"What was that for? Where the hell did you even learn that shit?" Logan was scared, which meant I was in control.

"I'll tell you with everybody." Logan tried to get up, so I helped him.

"What was that for?"

"You can't call the cops. I f you do, I'll never see my brothers again, and if that happens, we're all screwed."

Logan was trying to sort all of this out, but he couldn't, so he kicked me. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt in the way dad had taught me to. "Hold them in a way that you can hold them ,but you're not coking them"

What happened next, really ensured I was screwed. Logan screamed at the top of his lungs. Kendall was always protective over Logan and Carlos because they weren't as ready to hit as we were. He came barging through the door. I panicked and dropped Logan on the ground.

"What's been going on in here?"

"I'll tell you when my brothers get here."


	3. Meet The Fockers

Hidden Life

Chapter Three:

Meet The Fockers (or, at least the Winchesters)

James's P.O.V.

_**The Road So far**__**…..**_

_**James was caught for sneaking out with Sam and Dean to go on hunts, and when Dean calls James during breakfast, Logan hears James's side of the conversation. Then, Logan tries to call the cops on James, so James freaks and attacks Logan, causing overprotective Kendall to investigate.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did, so, so much!**_

About fifteen minutes later, Sam and Dean arrived, just as I expected them to do when I had hung up. They burst through the door, scaring Mama Knight and making her drop her plate of food.

Sam grabbed Kendall and asked in his 'Hunter' voice, "Where is James?" Kendall was shocked, and let out a squeak. "Either you tell me where my brother is or I'll lodge a bullet in your brain."

Katie, who didn't get scared easily, said, "Leave him alone. He wouldn't hurt James. They're best friends."

"I'm right here. Please don't kill them. They're my friends. I haven't even told them about us yet." I spoke up, trying to keep my friends away from the Colt.

Sam rushed to envelope me in a bone crushing, patented, Samsquatch hug. "I was scared you had been ambushed by some demon bastards or even Zachariah and his team of dicks with wings."

"Even though I am sixteen years old, I'm still not allowed to hear that language, so you might want to watch your language around me." Katie was still a smart ass, even when she was obviously scared.

"We need to tell them about our whole life, and maybe even remove the spell Cas put on them?" I said to Dean.

"Fine, but we need Cas when we remove that Enochian spell he put on them."

We all found a seat around the orange couch, Sam, Dean, and I in the center of the shape. "Sam, Dean and I are Hunters. We're not the kind of hunters that go out and shoot deer and squirrels. That's hunters with a lowercase 'h'. We're hunters with a capital 'H'. That means we kill all kinds of supernatural crap, like Wendigoes, ghosts, demons, and even Slide Rock Bolters. We are the reason everybody is still alive. I keep disappearing because we are in the middle of something big. The Apocalypse. Lilith broke the Sixty-six Seals, and now, Lucifer has risen. It's exactly like in the Bible."

"When we mentioned a guy named Cas, we were talking about Castiel, the Angel of Thursday. We met him when I went to hell because I made a deal with a demon so Sammy could live, Long story, but anyways, I died a year later, and apparently I was needed, because Cas pulled me from Hell. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him." Dean said.

"We just found out about a month ago, we are the Apocalypse. When a certain date hits, either James or I are supposed to have our body used by the Devil, and Dean's body will be used by Michael the archangel to ice the Devil. Yesterday, we were trapped in TV Land by the archangel-turned-Trickster, Gabriel, and found out he was the archangel."

"Where are your parents through all of this?" Mrs. Knight's motherly instincts had kicked in.

"Our mom died on mine and Sam's six-month birthday, and Dad died when Sam and I were 14. We grew up on the road and at friends' houses, like Bobby's."

"No, you grew up in Minnesota, with us. Because we were neighbors and I remember when we got detention and we got out early for messing with the teacher's head. "Kendall said.

"Cas put a spell on you guys to make you think we had grown up together. We actually didn't meet until I was 17 years old. But I meant it everything I said to you guys." Turning to Katie, I said, "I need to talk to you in private."

"In my room," she said, following me to her room.

*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*

"Katie Knight, I've been on a mission to watch you. You have an ability you haven't realized yet. Your mom isn't you're real mom. You've noticed all your life, and don't try to deny it because I know what it looks like. Your real mom, Elizabeth Smith, was killed the same way my mom was. I bet you still get dreams of her plastered to the ceiling, flaming. I know my brothers and I still do. Every night, I hear you having a nightmare, and I can't help you.

Every boy you've had a crush on or you've been in a relationship with has been killed. I've had the same thing happen, and so has Sam, and all the other children like us. It's because you have only one person to fall in love with. It has to deal with the Apocalypse. The world is ending, and my brothers, my friends, you, and I are smack in the middle of it."

"I'll tell you who I've been dreaming about if you tell me yours, "Katie replied nervously.

"I've been dreaming about Katelyn Annemarie Knight."

*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Are James and Katie meant to be together?**

**I messed with the ages a bit, so James, Sam, Kendall, and Logan are 21, Carlos is 20, Katie is 16, and Dean is 25.**


	4. Interrupted

Hidden Life

Chapter Four:

Interrupted

James's P.O.V.

_**The road so far….**_

_**James was caught for sneaking out with Sam and Dean to go on hunts, and when Dean calls James during breakfast, Logan hears James's side of the conversation. Then, Logan tries to call the cops on James, so James freaks and attacks Logan, causing overprotective Kendall to investigate.**_

_**Logan accidentally calls Sam, and Dean and Sam panic when James doesn't reply on the phone, and show up at the Palm Woods.**_

_**When Sam and Dean arrive, they explain everything, and James talks to Katie in private, where he reveals he and Katie might be meant to be together.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to put these things on here!**_

To say Katie was shocked was an understatement.

"James? I've been dreaming about you. In every dream, if it's good, then it's either our wedding, or we're sitting at home relaxing. If, if it's bad, then…" She trailed off.

"Then what?"

"You're in the hospital, or you're hurt and I can't help you, and you die. For a while, I just thought it was normal, until I realized I didn't have these dreams about anybody else. Then I thought I just had a huge crush on you, but it never went away.

"James, are you two okay? Did you get lost?" Dean asked.

"Yeah we're okay. We're just talking." I called back.

"You better keep it PG!" Kendall yelled.

"Idgit!" I yelled.

"Can we finish talking?" Katie asked me.

I put my hands on her waist, and slowly connected our lips.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?"

*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*

Kendall's P.O.V.

I was walking back to Katie's room to see if she and James were okay and wound up getting a revolting show. I opened the door and almost killed James. He and Katie were making out in the middle of the floor.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" I screamed as loud as I could. They jumped up, their hair in a mess, and Katie hid behind James. "How dare you? Katie's my younger sister! She's only sixteen years old, and we just learned that we've only been friends for four years!"

James's brothers came in through the door. The tall one looked pissed. "James? Did you really start snogging her? Man, you really are mini-Dean!"

"James, she's practically our sister." Carlos had a broken look on his face.

"I…I…I….don't know. I can't explain it yet. Me and Sam don't even really understand it yet and we were raised with it."

"You better give us some explanations, and you have five seconds to start, or else I finally get a chance to see what a real exploded brain looks like up close." Dean yelled.

"Fine."

*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*

_Is James going to explain everything?_

_Are him and Katie in love?_


	5. Explanations

Hidden Life

Chapter Four:

Explanations

James's P.O.V.

_**The Road So Far…..**_

_**James was caught for sneaking out with Sam and Dean to go on hunts, and when Dean calls James during breakfast, Logan hears James's side of the conversation. Then, Logan tries to call the cops on James, so James freaks and attacks Logan, causing overprotective Kendall to investigate.**_

_**Logan accidentally calls Sam, and Dean and Sam panic when James doesn't reply on the phone, and show up at the Palm Woods.**_

_**When Sam and Dean arrive, they explain everything, and James talks to Katie in private, where he reveals he and Katie might be meant to be together.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to put these things on here!**_

"Katie, Sam, and I aren't completely human. When we were six months old, a demon named Azazel snuck into our nursery and bled into our mouth. Our mothers were killed. We learned last year that our moms made a deal with him 10 years before so he could come into our home, but the women forgot, and they tried to get him to leave, so he murdered them. Katie probably has some kind of special ability that will show itself around her 20th birthday. Mine and Sam's was on our 21st. Katie will probably have visions of people right before they die, like Sam. I can put thoughts into people's heads. If I wanted to, I could make you do anything I want. But you'll be able to tell when I do because it will feel as if you are a puppet."

"Then what the hell was that with Blondie's sister?" Dean asked.

"One: His name is Kendall. Two: Sam is explaining this one."

"Just as James was explaining, the special children-"

"I'm not in special ed!" Katie yelled.

"It means you are like me," I quickly explained.

"As I was saying, because we aren't human, we have a lot of freakiness surrounding us. Especially with love. We only have one person to be with. Everybody else we are with either gets really hurt or killed in a freak accident. Also, we dream about these people."

"So, there are more of you guys?" Carlos finally spoke up from where he had taken refuge in the swirly slide.

"There were more. They were evil, so they all ended up dying one way or another," Sam said.

"Sam, Dean, and I have also died before. Sam has died five times, I died three times, and Dean died over a 120 times." Logan looked like he was going to be sick.

"How is that even possible?" Kendall looked mad, but I couldn't blame him.

"Do you believe in angels?"

They all called out, "Yeah."

"Good, because we're friends with an angel and Sam's dating an angel. Plus, the guy that walked up to me in the middle of a Wal-Mart was an angel. The guy I called Uncle Jimmy was an angel named Castiel."

"You called me?" I jumped forward, hearing a gravelly voice behind me.

"Holy crap, Cas. Remember the talk Dean had with you about personal space?"

He backed, looking ashamed. "I apologize. I did not mean to offend you."

"Dude, chill. You didn't offend me; you just got way to close." Cas was so adorable sometimes (not like that, I'm straight). "But we need you to remove the angel mojo you have on these guys. They want their memories back. Do you think you could do that?"

Cas snapped his fingers, and they all grabbed their ears, yelling out. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

Kendall looked at me, confused. "Who the hell are you? Why aren't we in Minnesota?"

*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*SPN*BTR*

What did Cas do to them?

Why doesn't Kendall remember the last 5 years?


End file.
